Aftermath
by darlingc
Summary: Dos personas se encuentran envueltas en una de las relaciones mas prohibidas jamas sucedidas durante Tokio de Cristal. Sailor Venus/Endymion lo se , extraño. AU
1. Prologo

A/N: Hola a todos , esta es una nueva historia que tuvo inspiracion en estos dias de ocio. Por ahora , este es el prologo. Espero que sea de su agrado.

— Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi .

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo<strong>

* * *

><p>Despertó un tanto pensativa de donde se encontraba dormida y observo al hombre que se encontraba a su lado.<p>

Un hombre prohibido. El más prohibido de todos.

Un hombre que por más que lo desease, nunca le pertenecería.

— _Cielos, ¿En que estaba pensando?_ — pensó la líder guardiana pasando su mano sobre su frente.

La culpa le perseguiría después de la muerte, eso era seguro.

Se sentía un traicionera y sabía perfectamente que lo era.

Todo había comenzado inocentemente; con miradas e insinuaciones y uno que otro beso, pero nada grave. Es decir, el también necesitaba divertirse de vez en cuando.

Pero, existían limites. ¿No?

Solo que se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, cuando aquellos limites habíase traspasado mas allá de sus propias expectativas.

Oh, si tan solo existiese un lugar donde se pudiese esconder durante milenios y nunca más salir de ahí.

Desde el principio, su destino era no encontrar el amor verdadero; sino sacrificarse ella misma por todos aquellos a quien ella amaba.

Maldito destino.

Lo único que deseaba era no defraudar a sus amigas Ami , Makoto ; a su querida Rei y sobre todo …

A ella.

Porque al fin y al cabo todo era por ella. ¿No?

Sus sacrificios, su vida.

Su deber como guardiana.

—Mina… ¿Qué sucede? — un somnoliento pelinegro despertó con cierta preocupación al mirar a la rubia.

—No puedo dormir — respondió Aino con simpleza — He estado pensando… — se volteo para mirarlo a los ojos por unos instantes, su delicada mano en su barbilla con aspecto pensativo —No sé cuánto tiempo pueda soportar esta culpa. ¿No sientes lo mismo?

—Como no tienes idea — respondió el hombre — pero… — se acerco a la guardiana rodeándola con sus brazos — Si esto está mal, ¿Por qué se siente tan bien tener en mis brazos?

—Mmmm… no lo sé — susurro escondiendo su rostro en su cuello , aspirando el perfecto aroma varonil.

La presiono con más fuerza hacia sí , perdiéndose entre su largo y destellante cabello dorado.

— ¿Mamoru? — pregunto Aino un poco después

—Hmmm ¿Si?

Venus se alejo de su abrazo y mirándole fijamente, como si estuviese buscando la respuesta entre lo mas escondido de sus ojos azules; pregunto algo temerosa pero seca. La respuesta era casi una blasfemia.

—Tu… ¿Me amas?

Hubo cierto titubeo por parte de Enydmion. La mujer que se encontraba observando, era tan fuerte y frágil a la vez que podría quebrarse en cualquier segundo. Pero, ¿Qué podía de esperar de el?

Y como usualmente sucedía, nunca respondía a su pregunta más sin embargo acerco sus labios a los de ella con delicadez. Se aparto de ella un poco después, satisfecho de la mirada de Minako , que se había tranquilizado un poco.

—Vamos Mina, a dormir — dijo en un susurro acercándola a su pecho.

— ¿Qué hay de Serenity? — pregunto preocupada apoyándose en su pecho, tranquilizándose con los suaves y profundos respiros del rey.

—Ella regresa en dos días, no te preocupes y mejor descansa — replico Endymion ya vencido por el sueño.

Y de pronto, el silencio reino en aquella habitación nuevamente.

Minako suspiro y cerrando sus ojos intento perderse en un mundo sin problemas y sin tener que soportar esa culpa que día y noche la atormentaba.

Una utopía casi imposible.

Tal vez era un affair más en su vida, de aquellos que iban y venían y desaparecían como el viento.

Pero le preocupaba el saber que ese _affair_ le resultaría más difícil de dejar.

Oh , cruel realidad.

* * *

><p>AN: La verdad no sabia si publicar esta historia , ya que el pairing principal no es muy comun y , seguramente muchos pensaran el como y el porque. Pero simplemente es una historia ficticia creada por mi y nada mas. Es una historia algo diferente y posiblemente no tenga final feliz pero igual espero que les guste.

Tal vez , si me queda tiempo ; la publicare en ingles en un futuro. Les dejo un cordial saludo y un gran abrazo a mis lectores.


	2. La vida de la guardiana

A/N: Mas bien este capítulo parece de relleno.

* * *

><p><strong>Aftermath<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1:La vida de la guardiana<strong>

* * *

><p>Si existía algo más aburrido para Minako , era definitivamente esas juntas con los estúpidos diplomáticos que solamente asistían para sacar algo de provecho a la situación.<p>

Emitió un suave suspiro y observo su taza de café por un momento. Detestaba el café pero que va, por lo menos en momentos de hastío le reanimaba un poco.

Contemplo a cada una de las personas que se encontraban en el pequeño salón. Los mismos diplomáticos de siempre; provenientes de otros reinos cercanos, los generales Nephrite , Zoisite , Kunzite y Jadeite , las guardianas Mars , Jupiter y Mercury y los reyes de Tokio de Cristal.

Su mirada se concentro en Serenity, que emitía un discurso con tanta convicción que era impresionante. Quien creyera que algún tiempo atrás, Usagi tan infantil de la que no se le veía futuro alguno, ahora era una mujer muy hermosa, sabia y culta.

Sinceramente le impresionaba.

Nunca supo como sucedió pero de pronto la junta habíase terminado. Volvió a contemplar nuevamente su café, que se encontraba casi a la mitad de vacío. Se levanto de su asiento y caminando tranquilamente se dirigió a la puerta.

Era una mañana tranquila. Checaría algunas cosas, entrenaría unas horas con las chicas y tal vez si le sobraba tiempo tomaría una siesta, hacia mucho que no tenía una. Reconoció un poco a lo lejos, las cabelleras de las demás guardianas; pero se sentía tan indispuesta a alcanzarlas. Continuo caminando y al dar vuelta en una esquina , se encontró ante un par de ojos esmeralda.

— Venus — dijo el hombre con voz de satisfacción — necesitaba hablar contigo.

— Ah General Kunzite — dijo la rubia con una sonrisa — Claro, ¿Qué sucede?

— Me gustaría que fuese en el jardín, ¿Le parece?

— Seguro — replico tomando del brazo al general — tenía mucho tiempo que no conversábamos

— Le ofrezco una gran disculpa por mi olvido guardiana, pero vuestra majestad no nos ha permitido mucho tiempo libre últimamente — se disculpo — pero prometo pasar más tiempo libre con usted pronto.

— Mientras no sea las sobras…

— Para nada, princesa Venusiana — se detuvo por unos instantes tomando de la mano a la rubia — usted es muy importante para mí , nunca lo olvide.

— Bien de acuerdo , pero no venimos a hablar de eso — Minako se soltó de su agarre — ¿De qué quería hablar conmigo?

— Ah sí — continuo — necesitaba hablar de esto con usted antes que vuestra majestad. Sucede que los demás generales y yo descubrimos que Tokio de Cristal se encuentra aun más en peligro de lo que se pensaba.

— ¿Qué quiere decir? — pregunto un tanto alarmada

— Que tenemos que prepáranos cuanto antes, los enemigos se encuentran alistándose y en cualquier momento pueden atacar.

— ¿Entrenando?

— Así es princesa , nuestros entrenamientos deben de ser aun más extensos ; por eso quería hablar de esto antes que vuestra majestad Endymion , no me gustaría que la reina se alarmase.

— Y conociendo a Serenity… — replico Venus preocupada — es prácticamente imposible no preocuparla.

— ¿Entonces bella Venus? — se detuvo Kunzite contemplando por instantes a la guardiana — ¿Qué decisión tomara?

— Necesito hablar de esto con las demás, pero todo esto que me acabas de explicar es un tanto alarmante.

— De acuerdo , espero que la respuesta sea pronto. No hay que perder tiempo

— Y asi será — dijo Venus asintiendo su cabeza

— Bien , entonces — con delicadez beso una de sus manos — Hasta la próxima

— Adios

— Ah y Venus … — se volteo Kunzite ya alejándose

— ¿Si? — pregunto

— Zoisite si está enamorado de Mercury por si lo quería saber

— Que honor el saberlo — rio Venus animadamente — _creo que su secretito ya no será secreto dentro de muy poco_ — dijo a lo bajo con una picara sonrisa.

* * *

><p>— ¿Qué has dicho que? — Pregunto Makoto con una expresión de asombro — Imposible , si habíamos deducido que no era cierto.<p>

— Pues lo es y el general Kunzite me lo confirmo — dijo Minako al tomar asiento al lado de Mars.

— Lo escucho y no lo creo … — dijo Makoto sonriente y contemplando a la peliazul — Vamos Amy , no te ruborices ; ya se te hizo realidad tu sueño.

— ¿Sueño? ¿De qué hablas Mako? No digas tonterías… no está diciendo la verdad no … — exclamo alarmada Amy.

— Ay por favor Amy — rio Jupiter al ver la expresión timida de su amiga — acaso no te acuerdas el dia que…

— ¿Qué hay entre tú y el general Kunzite? — interrumpió Mars suspicaz.

— Nada en realidad , amigos nada más. — respondio Minako con naturalidad.

— Pero el te insinúa Mina , se ve que le interesas — exclamo la peliazul

— ¿Si? Pues no me había dado cuenta — expreso la rubia delicadamente

— Y para que te haya contado un secreto asi de la nada , hmm — interrogo Rei alzando una ceja — se ve que tienen mucha confianza …

— Que va , que va … — se levanto la guardiana captando rápidamente la intención de las chicas — No hay nada ¿Ok? Además no me encuentro dispuesta a una relación actualmente.

— ¿Escucharon eso? Mina soltera , eso no sucede en milenios — rio la castaña divertidamente

— Pues igual sucedería un día ¿No? Y ya dejemos de platicar que ya es hora de entrenar — dijo la rubia dirigiéndose a la puerta.

* * *

><p>Lo que sucedió después no fue nada asombroso. Practicas, tiro de arco, una que otra risa por parte de las guardianas , etc. Nada distinto al día de ayer o antier. Otro día más como siempre.<p>

De pronto, la noche cayo y no se dio cuenta de cuando había sucedido eso. Los días se le estaban haciendo tan rápidos.

Despidiéndose de las guardianas, Venus comenzó a caminar por el amplio y no tan alumbrado pasillo que la llevaba hacia su habitación. Sin la compañía de Artemis; ya que este últimamente se desaparecía por largo tiempo , llegaba a sentirse sola por largas e interminables noches.

Hacia tanto tiempo que _él_ no la visitaba ya.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y, sin prender la luz se encerró en el baño para alistarse a dormir , se sentía agotada físicamente por alguna extraña razón y simplemente quería dormirse.

Minutos después, se dirigió al tocador ; dejando su uniforme de guardiana y vistiendo una sencilla bata para dormir. Tomo su cepillo y comenzó a acicalarse su largo cabello , dejándolo completamente suelto y sin su moño rojo , signo característico de ella.

Sintió que una presencia la observaba y deteniéndose, lo medito unos momentos y poco después , continuo cepillándose.

— Ah, estas aquí — dijo la rubia tranquilamente. — Creí que ya no volverías

— Sabes que no haría eso — contesto el hombre que se encontraba mirándola, admirado de su largo y hermoso cabello.

— Por lo ocupado que has estado … — tarareo Minako acercándose al hombre — su majestad.

— Extrañaba tenerte en mis brazos — la abrazo efusivamente , o mejor dicho posesivamente. No tenerla por las noches a su lado , teniendo que fingir amar a una persona de la cual el amor habíase esfumado lo desorientaba. — Iba a visitarte hace dos días atrás , pero me encontró un guardia y tuve que explicar que buscaba a Artemis.

— Sobre todo porque Artemis esta aquí — dijo en un susurro la rubia, apoyándose en el pecho de su rey. — Yo también te extrañe. ¿Sabes? Por mas monótono que fue este día, por lo menos me sucedió algo diferente esta noche.

— ¿Ah sí? — pregunto Endymion con una sonrisa entre la oscuridad — ¿Se puede saber que fue querida princesa?

— No te hagas el desinteresado que la respuesta es más que obvia Endymion… — respondió la guardiana arrugando el ceño.

— Nunca cambias Mina … — sonrió el ojiazul acercándose un poco más a la rubia , tomando posesión de lo que le pertenecía.

Un beso con fervor. Con devoción y que no se podía explicar. Era la manera que podían demostrarse lo mucho que se necesitaban , que sus vidas rutinarias los estaban aniquilando en sus interiores , gritos desesperados de querer mandar todo al demonio y desaparecer… en un mundo donde nadie les reclamase que lo que tenían juntos estaba mal.

Se separo de ella respirando profundamente, perdido en un mundo perfecto que solo ella le podía ofrecer. Volvió a envolverla en sus brazos por largo tiempo, indispuesto a separarse de ella.

— ¿Te quedaras esta noche a cuidarme? — pregunto Venus un poco después, tranquilizándose en su respirar.

— No puedo — respondió con cierta melancolía en su voz. Se preocupo al notar que no obtuvo respuesta de ello , pero que se podía esperar de ella.

Ella nunca le reclamaría ni le reprocharía por sus decisiones.

Ellos no tenían la culpa.

Era culpa del maldito destino.

— Te visitare pasado mañana — miro a la hermosa mujer que se encontraba frente a él. Noto como su delicada expresión se suavizaba esperanzada , aunque no hablase de ello. La conocía demasiado y sabia que ella controlaba sus emociones perfectamente bien.

— ¿Es una promesa? — pregunto Mina alzando una ceja

— No puedo prometértelo pero si asegurártelo — sonrió Endymion en la oscuridad. — Debo irme — beso la frente de la rubia con ímpetu , sellando un pacto que nunca rompería.

— Bien … y por favor — se detuvo — deja de espiarme cuando me encuentro platicando con los generales. — una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

— Creí que no te darías cuenta.

— Por favor .. — rio — eres tan malo escondiéndote.

— Hmmf — bufo Endymion — no me gusta verte acompañada de personas que no sean las guardianas.

— ¿Celos del general Kunzite? — alzo una ceja suspicaz.

— Ejmm — intento calmar su inseguridad — Te tengo que proteger.

— Mamoru …

— ¿Si?

— No seas tonto por favor — reclamo la rubia — Anda ya , tienes que irte o te sucederá lo de días atrás.

— De acuerdo , que va. Buenas noches mi princesa.

— Buenas noches.

Y volvió a quedarse sola de nuevo en su habitación.

Se recostó en su cama y con cierta melancolía , cerro sus ojos.

Esta noche volvería a estar sola de nuevo.

* * *

><p>AN: ¿Y bien? ¿Tomatazos? No sucede mucho en este capítulo , pero igual está bien ¿No?

Me costó mucho escribirlo porque no sabía cómo comenzarlo. Pero quedo cool.

No recuerdo si los generales aun viven en Tokio de Cristal , pero si no es asi pues en este Universo alterno si.

Ya me encuentro en vacaciones así , que las actualizaciones serán frecuentes.

Un beso.


	3. Respirar

A/N: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen

* * *

><p>Aftermath<p>

* * *

><p>Capitulo dos: Respirar<p>

* * *

><p>Respirar, un signo tan vital para sobrevivir. Aunque el entorno y las circunstancias influyen a tal grado que pueden llegar a ser asfixiantes.<p>

O al menos eso le sucedía ese día, o mejor dicho como usualmente le sucedía ya que era una costumbre. Nada extraño ni impresionante para él.

Algo asombroso del majestuoso palacio de Tokio de Cristal eran sus innumerables pasillos que conducían a áreas que nunca habían sido visitadas. Y esa tarde; teniendo una conferencia entre diplomáticos en el gran salón, decidió ausentarse y se dirigió a la zona oeste del palacio.

Era una zona un tanto deshabitada, los guardias o sirvientes se encontraban ahí en ocasiones muy extrañas.

Subió por unas escaleras que conducían a un balcón que permitía una hermosa vista del palacio y de todo Tokio de Cristal.

Había sido _su_ petición, al encontrar esa misma mañana una carta en su escritorio:

_No puedo esperar a verte._

Cinco palabras. Una frase tan simple pero que tenía un efecto y significado tan poderoso en su ser.

Y como esperaba la encontró, resplandeciente como siempre, su cuerpo apoyado a la base de concreto. Su cabello, largo y dorado ondeaba suavemente; gracias a la fresca brisa del panorama. Sus ojos azulados permanecían fijos en alguna parte, con un semblante pensativo y tranquilo.

Endymion se acerco a ella, adoptado una postura similar a la de la guardiana, aunque en el fondo; se esforzaba en descubrir que era lo que la mantenía tan absorta.

Fue hasta poco después que ella dijo con simpleza.

— Es la mejor vista que se puede ofrecer de Tokio de Cristal.

— Absolutamente es una hermosa vista, pero tú la haces más perfecta aun — respondió Endymion dirigiéndole una mirada.

Venus se limito a sonreírle ante el cumplido, moviendo su mano para que se acercase a ella. Su solicitud fue accedida. El rey se coloco detrás de ella, abrazandola por detrás de manera sobreprotectora-posesivamente.

Ella vestía su uniforme anaranjado de guardiana y el, uno de sus tantos trajes de rey.

— ¿Sabes? — Dijo Minako mientras acariciaba la negra cabellera de Endymion suavemente — Tengo ese interminable deseo de visitar la playa , la última vez que lo hice fue hace mucho tiempo.

— ¿Ah sí? — pregunto el ojiazul con interés, depositando cortos besos en la espalda de la guardiana.

— Aunque es prácticamente imposible que pueda volver a ir , me conformo en contemplar .. — Dijo haciendo un gesto con su brazo — Y cuando me siento presionada o estresada, vengo a este lugar y me siento mejor.

— Entonces quiere decir que has venido aquí sin mi consentimiento.

— Efectivamente — rio la rubia delicadamente ante lo absurdo que sonaba.

— Y posiblemente, sin que yo me entere vienes acompañada.

Al instante, Minako le brindo un codazo y separándose de su agarre, se dirigió a otro extremo del balcón.

— Sabes perfectamente que solo eres tú. — dijo con una frialdad extraña en ella.

Se acerco a ella, tomando de su mano.

— Disculpa mi imprudencia, hermosa venusiana a este hombre tan impulsivo e imprudente. ¿Acepta mi disculpa?

Mas sin embargo, la rubia no contesto; desviando su mirada a otro lugar.

— Mina — insistió con voz ronca — mírame a los ojos.

Y ella le miro, perdiéndose ante aquel par de ojos azules. Unos ojos que la miraban con devoción, azules como el cielo después de la tormenta, profundos como el infinito mar, cálidos como el viento del otoño. Unos ojos prohibidos, que nunca debieron haberla mirado de esa manera.

Y la melancolía la invadió nuevamente; pero se limito a hundir su rostro en el pecho de Endymion , cerrando sus ojos con fuerza , intentando buscar la tranquilidad que necesitaba. El se sobresalto ante la acción de Venus, pero la abrazo con fuerza, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Porque en un mundo donde la frivolidad y la superficialidad reinaban, ellos dos se encontraban abrazándose; buscando el soporte y la protección que añoraban para no caerse.

Porque ellos se entendían perfectamente, el tener que vivir en un secreto que tarde que temprano saldría a la luz. Y dolía en lo más profundo de su ser el saber que ese día, tendrían que separarse para siempre.

Mas ahora no importaba, solo importaba el hecho de que estaban juntos; fundidos en un abrazo, unidos en un perfecto respirar.

Acerco su rostro al de ella, ansioso por sentir aquellos delicados y rosados labios en los suyos. Y ella accedió, perdida y terriblemente mareada de su aroma varonil. La beso con intensidad, presionándola fuertemente hacia él, no dejándola ir. Y sintió a la guardiana estremecerse , besándolo con la misma necesidad que el sentia , ahogando sus suspiros entre sus besos.

Y Minako Aino se separo de él, dejando a un rey inconforme. Pero era demasiado para ella.

Y Mamoru Chiba lo sabía perfectamente.

Ambos, se abrazaron nuevamente, relajándose ante la fresca brisa que inundaba sus rostros.

Y ya más tarde, cuando la luna creciente irradiaba en la habitación y La Neo Reina Serenity dormía plácidamente, Endymion pensaba en la guerrera y excepcional Sailor Venus y en los eventos sucedidos esa tarde y , con una sonrisa en sus ojos se adentro en un sueño profundo y poco a poco , su perfecto respirar se escucho por toda la habitación.

* * *

><p>AN: Lo sé , la historia está un tanto compleja. Pero pues así es esto ¿No? O supongo que así es. Tokio de Cristal está lleno de misterios x_x

Ando un tanto desanimada por ciertas cosas pero aun así decidí escribir. Creo que me hizo sentirme mejor.


	4. Azul

A/N: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen

* * *

><p>Aftermath<p>

* * *

><p>Capitulo tres: Azul<p>

* * *

><p>—Minako , ya es hora — Aun cuando era de esas personas que tenían un sueño profundo , escucho una voz que reconocía perfectamente.<p>

Al abrir sus ojos, se encontró con Hino Rei quien la miraba con expresión interrogativa.

Mas sin embargo, emitió un gruñido y volteo su rostro al lado opuesto que se encontraba, abrazándose a la almohada.

—No me digas que ya amaneció.

La princesa de Marte no contesto mas sin embargo Minako la miro y regresando a su posición dijo somnolienta.

—Cinco minutos más…. las Venusianas necesitamos dormir lo suficiente.

—Minako no me salgas con tus tonterías — espeto — vístete porque hoy es lunes y debemos presentarnos con la Reina.

—Ehfm … — frunció el ceño y permaneció pensativa por unos instantes. Espera… ¿Lunes? ¿Qué no era hoy domingo? Gah , nunca estaba al pendiente de que día era.

Lo curioso es que la Líder era la primera en levantarse en las mañanas y buscaba a las demás guardianas, pero al parecer ese día fue la excepción.

Extraño.

Se levanto de la cama y se estiro delicadamente, acompañado de un bostezo y sonriendo a la guardiana que se encontraba frente a ella, esperándola pacientemente pregunto con su característica simpatía.

— ¿Y qué hay de desayunar?

Su pregunta no fue respondida como esperaba, Rei le entrego su traje de guardiana anaranjado.

— ¡Mars! —chillo la rubia un tanto exasperada.

—Te espero en la puerta, tu tiempo es muy limitado— contesto la chica de cabellera negra saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

><p>Caminaban por el pasillo del palacio que conducía al salón donde se encontrarían con los demás guardianas , como sucedía cada lunes.<p>

Tap , tap , tap. Era el único sonido que escuchaba , proveniente de los zapatillas de ella y de su compañera.

Hmm. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien como Rei fuese tan callada? ¿No se supone que deberían estar conversando? Pero la palabra conversar no era parte del mundo de la guardiana de Marte. Tal vez era el hecho de que invertía largas horas en meditación, lo que hacía que se alejase del mundo por lo menos en unas horas. Su naturaleza, tan tranquila y solitaria era increíblemente enigmática y difícil de comprender. Y luego, añadirle el hecho de que Minako era gritona, chiflada y nunca dejaba de hablar.

Pero lo curioso es Mars, tenía una paciencia de oro hacia la rubia que ni siquiera Júpiter ni Mercury comprendían. Aunque claro, de vez en cuando la venusiana la sacaba de sus casillas y de ahí, una que otra pequeña riña sucedía entre las dos.

Venus sonrió ante sus pensamientos, agradeciendo que tenía unas grandiosas amigas en quien confiar. En especial a Rei ; aunque últimamente está la miraba con más detenimiento e interés; como si buscase algo en ella. Y temía que ella supiese o por lo menos sospechase el secreto mas prohibido de todos.

Aunque tarde que temprano se enfrentaría a ese temible secreto.

— ¿No has visto a Artemis? — pregunto un poco después, hastiada del silencio.

—Dijo que se adelantaría, por eso me quede esperándote.

—Oh.

Al abrir la puerta del salón, lo primero que su vista reconoció fue el hermoso vestido blanco de la Reina Serenity. Ambas guardianas hicieron una reverencia de respeto ante la Reina y , junto a Jupiter y Mercury ; que también se encontraban ahí tomaron asiento.

—Mis queridas guardianas, una vez más les agradezco por todo lo que han hecho por mí y por Tokio de Cristal. Nunca dejare de agradecerles. Así que, en agradecimiento — suspiro Serenity ante la rapidez de su discurso — Diplomáticos de Tokio de Cristal, yo y el Rey Endymion hemos decidido organizar un baile en honor a ustedes.

—¡Me agrada muchísimo la idea Su Majestad! ¡Me encantan los bailes! —interrumpió Minako con simpleza y alegría pero fue rápidamente callada por un "Shh , Minako compórtate" por parte de Mars.

—No tienes porque callarla Rei — dijo la Reina — Me alegra ver que alguien se encuentre ansioso ante la idea.

—Su Majestad — pregunto Amy tranquilamente — ¿Cuándo sería el baile?

—En un mes y medio , así que tienen tiempo para buscar un vestido y un acompañante — rio Serenity con naturalidad — Pero no se preocupen , vendrán príncipes de otros reinos asi que hay muchas opciones para elegir.

— ¿Necesita de nuestra ayuda? — la voz de Júpiter se logro escuchar ante el barullo que Minako estaba provocando.

—No. Es una fiesta para ustedes así que supongo que tendrán un poco más de tiempo libre, pero eso sí; no deje de entrenar y estar alerta por favor.

El observar los rostros anhelantes y ansiosos de sus queridas guardianas le animo un poco, pero tan pronto como ellas dejaron vacio el salón, el rostro de la Reina se apago nuevamente , emitiendo suspiros profundos y regresando a sus labores del Reino.

Sin sospechar que, alguien muy cercano había notado algo extraño en ella.

* * *

><p>—Últimamente Serenity y yo hemos estado muy distantes— dijo el Rey esa misma tarde , junto a ella en uno de los infinitos balcones del palacio.<p>

Estaba a punto de anochecer , lo que los últimos rayos del sol descendían sobre el cabello sedoso de la guardiana ; haciéndolo más brillante que nunca.

—Hmm , eso lo explica. — respondió Venus mientras contemplaba distraída el panorama.

—¿Hmm?

—La vi algo diferente esta mañana, cuando nos encontramos con ella. ¿Sucede algo? —la atención de la rubia se poso en los ojos azules del Rey.

Vio el titubeo del hombre a quien tanto admiraba y soñaba cada noche al dormir en su fría y solitaria habitación.

—Está muy ocupada con tratados y debates en estos días y se ha vuelto un tanto irritable y fría. Sinceramente la desconozco Minako. — podía percibir la preocupación y el cariño hacia su esposa, pero claro; se suponía que así debía de ser. Ella no era más que la _otra, _por más feo y cruel que sonase. Un juego sin duda. ¿Pero porque se preocupaba tanto? Si ya estaba destinado que nunca encontraría el amor verdadero aunque ella fuese la hermosa princesa de Venus.

—No quisiera ver a la Reina triste, eso es mortal para mí y para las guardianas. Sera mejor que terminemos esto… — su voz se tornaba frágil y difícil de escuchar.

—No. — Fue la respuesta del Rey — Eso no Minako — la tomo de su mano acercándola a él.

—Endymion — suspiro escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del Rey.

—Princesa … — la rodeo fuertemente entre sus brazos , acariciando su cabello increíblemente brillante y hermoso. —Hermosa princesa , sabes que eres muy especial para mí.

—Mamoru , esto se está volviendo más complicado. Y —titubeo — no sé cómo enfrentarlo…

Eran esos momentos donde su fragilidad estaba expuesta ante él, cuando todo se tornaba difícil y complejo por arreglar.

—Lo enfrentaremos juntos — la tomo de la barbilla bruscamente — Minako , mírame. Sé que no puedo cumplirte muchas promesas pero te prometo que, pase lo que pase; si esto sale a la luz , te prometo que no te dejare sola.

La rubia no contesto pero volvió a relajarse ante abrazo , por lo menos para olvidar su culpa por un instante.

—No me sueltes… — susurro débilmente.

Y Endymion la abrazo con más fuerza aun, intentando reconfortarla y aunque la Luna y la Tierra brillasen juntas, Venus siempre seria la estrella más brillante y hermosa de todas.

* * *

><p>AN: Aquí hay varias cosas que quedan con dudas. ¿Sospechara algo Rei? ¿Qué sucede con la Reina? Y poco a poco todo se vuelve mas complicado.

Intentare hacer los capitulos un tanto mas largos y una vez mas gracias a todos aquellos que leen esta historia.


End file.
